<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast of Bévin by g_oreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298879">The Beast of Bévin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_oreal/pseuds/g_oreal'>g_oreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Original Fiction, POV First Person, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_oreal/pseuds/g_oreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three unplanned party guests take on a vampire knight. It goes about as well as you’d expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beast of Bévin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ser Colhad,” a guard appears at my side. “We’ve come across three more individuals than planned inside the estate. What should we do?” An imperceivable smile touches my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let them stay,” I say airly. “I’ll deal with them myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Ser…” he whispers nervously. “We believe that they may be here to take your life!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I close my eyes, smile growing exponentially.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I can’t handle myself?” I say amusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-not at all!” The guard responds with a curt bow. “I just have your best interests in mind, is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you will leave them to me,” I decide. He bows again, deeper this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my Knightship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” I add. “Close off all the exits. Make sure our </span>
  <em>
    <span>guests</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t leave, hm?” My hand traces the guard’s shoulder, and he breathes in slowly. So easy to play with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bring my hand away with a smile, turning swiftly on my heels and making my way up the entryway’s stairs. Deeper into the estate and hopefully, towards my prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one I encounter is sneaking around the halls. She’s dressed as one of my house’s aids, but I know every single one of them down to the finest detail, this intruder sticking out like a poorly manicured thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quietly, quickly, I rush up behind her and place one hand on her waist, using the other to yank the woman’s head to the side by her tied back hair. My teeth meet her neck and she gasps. And as I drink away her life force, not a single drop of blood is spilled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second is waiting in my room, leaning against the bedpost. Even in my post-feeding haze I’m hungry for more, easily picking out the scent of the intruder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a surprise!” he says mockingly once I enter. “The Beast of Bévin after claiming another victim returns to sleep on a full stomach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I make a show of being amused, lifting a slight hand to cover my mouth. This one seems interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I that well known as to be called a beast?” I laugh, removing my mask and letting down my hair. His eyes widen slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a woman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I curtsey, lifting the corners of my cape like a skirt. “If you want me to be one, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know what I look like, but I also know what I am. It’s simply fun to play along with what others think, once in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffs, drawing a sword. “Either way, you die tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I drop my cape and mask with a smile, so as one might think that I am surrendering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrow, and a dark determination fills his face before he charges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves fast, hardly making a sound, it’s almost impressive. I brace myself for the sword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs me through with it, all the way to the hilt, and black, syrupy blood drips from his blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s tall, but I still have to lean down to whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve cut me in two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he too, dies by my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vampires don’t sweat. We don’t cry, we don’t excrete wastes, we don’t procreate. We only want blood. But sometimes, sometimes we get tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have removed his blade from my stomach, my blood still staining my clothes. I drop it with a clatter, it weighs no more than silverware to me, but I can tell by the sound it makes as it’s dropped that it was no easy thing to haul around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look disdainfully at the body that I had only recently drunk dry. There was only one left, but… I may have reached my limit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Injured and full, I ring the bell that calls an aid to my room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arrives quickly, carrying medical supplies. A smile from my bed with gratitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recall meeting you, what is your name?” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She freezes up just a fraction of a second. Just barely, only noticeable by me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I was hired recently, Ser Colhad. Please forgive me for not introducing myself formally,” she says, bringing over a tray with bandages and antiseptic. She reaches my bedside, taking the antiseptic in hand and reaching over me to apply it to my wound. “My name is-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laugh. She applies it but frowns while doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you laugh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had been any less wise, had not picked out my staff carefully by hand, you would have fooled me,” I say. “I am tired and hurt, but the house sends a new aid that I have never personally met to take care of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stiffens slightly. I smile happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This antiseptic smells off. Did you add kerosine by any chance?” I ask humorously. I already know the answer in the same way I can feel it seeping into my wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know this is where I die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ser, how observant of you,” she says, reaching into her apron to pull out a box of matches. I drum my fingers on my arm, nervously impatient. How uncharacteristic of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you mean to kill me, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” she stalls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have killed too many. You bring havoc to the lives of the innocent, and do not care of the fallout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not,” I agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bites her lip and lights a match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May you be damned to Hell,” she proclaims, pressing it into my kerosine soaked wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I catch alight like drywood, the most feeling I’ve had in a long time. My blood is evaporating inside me, and if I don’t hurry, I would have let her get away with this for nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So I bite my tongue off, blood like black ichor flowing from my mouth. And as I burn, I kiss her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile as she gasps, blood entering past her lips and down her throat. Even a single drop would be enough to turn her into a vampire, but I keep my mouth pressed to hers. She writhes and screams, body convulsing as my blood starts to flow through her, changing and rewriting her body, her personality, her brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sad that I won’t be able to see what she becomes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>